Virgo Finds Nix
"Virgo Finds Nix" is a Season 2 thread written November 17-18, 2014. It takes place directly after "The Scout Finds Nix." Summary Full Text 'Akkey Black: 'The massive fortress is getting larger by the second, and she pulls at her hair again. She’d be lying if she says she isn’t nervous. She’s about to enter the domain of a powerful, manipulative man with nothing but her sword, her acting skills and the advice of a mysterious, shadowy entity that cannot be called upon by will. She takes a deep breath and stares at the snow covered ground speeding hundreds of feet past them, taking her eyes off the looming structure. A distraction would be welcome right now. It’s as if the gods are taking pity on her, for a little to the right she spots a little hut, severely leaning on to its side. In front of it are two figures, snuggling together in the snow. Curious, she grabs onto the scout’s arm to steady herself, leaning over the dragon to squint at the pair, “Who’s that?” The scout turns towards the direction she indicated and leans over with her for a better look. Suddenly she loses her grip on his arm. For a quick, horrifying moment she feels nothing but empty air as she falls over the dragon’s wing. She reaches out desperately for the scout’s hand, but misses. Clawing at the air, she manages to grab on the dragon’s leg and keep herself from plummeting hundreds of feet into the hard ground. "Help me!" she cries fearfully, trying desperately to pull herself back up. The scout positions himself to grab her. The dragon is not the smoothest of flyers, however, and air turbulence leaves her still hanging on by her fingers, getting more and more tired as each second passes by. She was wrong. The gods are not taking pity on her. 'Virgo: '''I was walking out in the middle of snowy nowhere. Why? Beats me. I just felt like it. I was looking up at the clouds and saw two people on dragon back. I didn’t think it was really out of the ordinary, just I wasn’t used to really seeing people on dragon back. I was about to continue on my way when I saw one of the figures fall off, just managing to cling onto the dragon’s leg. "Help me!" I hear from a distance, probably the person who lost their grip. The other person tried to reach over to help, but the dragon couldn’t keep still. As the figure was just about to fall off, a ran and jumped into the air, flapping to get myself airborne. I didn’t bother trying to get up to the same altitude, as I wouldn’t be able to catch them. A second after they fell off, I reached out my arms and caught them under the armpits. "Oof." I mutter as I felt the sudden addition of weight as well as the sudden loss of some altitude from said weight. Knowing, and planning, that I wouldn’t be able to stay airborne carrying another person, I lowered us to the ground. The landing was rough, but we were both alright. Now that I took a second to look, I saw that the person I grabbed was a girl. Backing up and letting go, I said, “Eheh. Not the best of landings, but you’re fine.” '''Akkey Black: '''Falling at that height was terrifying, and she was certain she was going to die. So when she felt solid arms catching her she heaved the biggest sighs of relief. They fell on the snow, albeit roughly but still very much uninjured and alive. She rolled over to stand, catching a glimpse of the scout flying down after them. "Chief, are you alright?" the scout jumped off his dragon, his brow creased with worry. "Yes, thank you," she replied before turning to her rescuer, "Thank you, uhm…?" '''Virgo: '"Call me Virgo." I said, holding out my hand to shake. "What’s your name?" 'Akkey Black: '''She carefully takes it and shakes it gratefully, “Thank you, Virgo. I am… uhm…” she looks uncertainly towards the scout. "This is the King’s missing Chief. I went out to find her after she disappeared and I found her like this." he takes over the explanation, "I think she lost her memories… I’m not quite certain of the details, actually." "I’m on my way to take her to His Majesty now." he finishes. '''Virgo: '''I looked toward the other person who landed while we were talking. "Oh." I said to his response. "Um, you should probably continue on your way then…" I said, now slightly nervous. I didn’t know that there WAS a missing chief… ''Guess it pays to be around. I thought. 'Akkey Black: '"Yes, we should," the scout responded, turning on his heel with a firm hand on the Chief’s shoulder, "Thank you for your help Virgo. Perhaps you should return back to camp?" She didn’t follow the scout back to the dragon, instead she curiously stared at her rescuer’s wings, “You’re part of the king’s army then? And that… are you a half breed?” 'Virgo: '"Yes, I am a half breed." I answered. I honestly wasn’t sure of my position in the camps at this point… 'Akkey Black: '"Ah yes, Virgo the Swordsman. One of the many other half breeds out here in Wilder West. If I recall correctly, shouldn’t you be training the new recruits? Wouldn’t bode well to be disobeying His Majesty’s orders and wandering out here…" the scout called out from atop the dragon, preparing it for flight once more, "Especially not after all that has been occurring…" he added under his breath. "Chief, we really must be going!" "Alright, fine," she waved her hands, just a bit annoyed. She turned back to Virgo, who was staring at her and the scout with uncertainty.She seems nice enough, even to be working for that Haddock… and really, those wings and tail! Beats my rabbit ears, surely. "You should fly with us. It seems like you need to return, anyhow. You intrigue me, if you pardon my curiousity… is your other breed a dragon?" 'Virgo: '''I caught myself before I went “Uhh..” 'Yea, I think I was supposed to be training recruits.' 'Not that anyone really seemed interested.' I nodded as the Chief suggested I fly with them. "Yes, my other breed’s dragon. Sea, to be specific." I answered. '''Akkey Black: '''They rise up in the air and start speeding back towards the fortress, leaving the little mess in the snow from her fall behind. Virgo was flew beside them, and hesitantly responded to all of Nix’ questions. "Oh, well I doubt the King would have assigned you such a task if he didn’t expect something to come out of it, right?" she tried to comfort the half breed. He better, what kind of King would give someone an assignment and expect nothing to happen? "Anyway,’ she coughed, grabbing hold of the scout’s waist. She was not falling off again, "That sounds amazing! Are you able to do anything else… well, dragon-like? Other than flying?" '''Virgo: '''After the chief and, I guess the man that was flying the dragon is a scout, took off, I started at a run, then jumped and took off into the air myself. After I had leveled out with them I explained, “It’s much harder for a human to get into the air than a dragon,” with a smile. "The reason I’m out here and not at the fortress is because it doesn’t seem anyone really was interested in training." After the chief’s question, I answered, “Oh yea. Due to my breed, I can breathe underwater, not that I’ll be jumping to get in in this cold. I can breathe fire, I’m starting to learn to control some magics, and I can shape shift. Both into a fully human form and a fully dragon form.” I said the last bits with a smile. I looked majestic in my fully dragon form, if I did say so myself. '''Akkey Black: '''Nix listens to her list all her abilities, unable to keep herself from gawking. “That is undeniably amazing, Virgo. Wow! You must be very powerful, then.” The dragon suddenly dips beneath her. “We’re almost there, Chief.” the scout said over his shoulder. '''Virgo: '''I grinned at the chief’s complement. "Well, I’m pretty sure anyone here can beat me. I can’t be that good." I watched the ground fly past underneath everyone, not having anything else to add. '''Akkey Black: '"Maybe, but dragon powers like those will definitely make it difficult for anyone who tries," she grinned back. The trio landed on the outskirts of camp, and she and the scout hopped off the dragon while Virgo folded her wings. Nix stretched, glad to be on solid ground once more. She turned to the half breed and stuck out her hand for a handshake, “It was a great pleasure meeting you, Virgo. And I thank you for saving my life. I do hope to see you around?” 'Virgo: 'We landed outside of camp, me folding my wings. I shook the chief’s hand when she offered it, saying, “Nice meeting you too. Yea, see you around!” before trotting into camp. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Akkey Black Category:Virgo